Fic-inception
by Monstery
Summary: Bakugo starts to write a fanfic about his school and life and school-life. But this time everything is way cooler than in real life - or so he thinks. Pairing: KiriBaku
1. Prologue

Prologue

Beautiful New World

* * *

Familiar faces smiled at him from uploaded photos. Under the photos, one can read happy captions, as _´the best summer ever´_ or _´Todoroki burned in the sun´_. In addition, the pictures were liked many times. Some random guy had commented below: _Cute!_

There was a heart emoji after the comment.

Bakugo closed the social image application. He didn't appear in the pictures released today because he didn't want to go to the beach with the class A and B and whoever. Instead, he was lying on the couch of the A-dormitory with his phone.

The web seemed to be an important part of the superhero's image. Just stupid. The most important thing was rescuing people, not photographing and selfies and begging for attention in social media. Bakugo was not the type that updated continually his life on some. But, it seemed important to others that he also appeared in group pictures (even back towards the camera).

What if the society would be somewhat more favorable towards rational types like Bakugo.

Bakugo moved to browse the hero stats, which listed professionals' achievements. His eyes hit the link that led to Kamui Woods fan site. From curiosity he opened the page. Then, at the bottom of the discussion board, he noticed a strange title: Kamui Woods - fanfictions and fanarts.

In the absence of better chore, Bakugo looked at the fanart drawings. Some of them were pretty good. Maybe somebody would someday draw such things about him.

Then he discovered a topic that included a long story about Woods. Above the story read the abbreviation RPF. After a little research, Bakugo realized that it was a fictional story about a real person. The text itself spoke in detail of Woods' youth and teenage years. What on earth? People had too much time if they were going to write such stupid stuff on the web. _Fanfictions_. What the actual fuck.

Bakugo closed the site and stared at the ceiling. He missed some action. Summer was boring.

Then he got an idea and sat up.

This society was not perfect. But in fairytales, everything was perfect. What if Bakugo wrote a story in which his life _would be_ perfect? He could publish the text with a nickname and show people that things would be much better if Bakugo could decide on everything.


	2. First chapter!

**First Chapter!**

_Satsujin woke up in the morning. He was a 16-years-old boy. He had a dream: to be number one superhero._

_AND THAT HE WOULD BE!_

_Satsujin put on his cool black clothings. Thank fuck, the school uniform rule was removed. _

_The first lesson started. Satsujin was a top student in his class. He was sitting next to Canada-san who was ugly guy. His father was famous hero but nobody cared. In this world, one had to earn respect by himself, not inherit it._

_Soon the teacher arrived. There wasn´t any books, just practical exercises. Satsujin was perfect._

Bakugo leaned backwards in his chair and looked at his piece of art. Storytelling was surprisingly easy. All he had to do was write about his hopes and reality and change it a bit. He continued writing:

_Bakugo got an A from the test._

Ops. He accidentally wrote his own name. He changed the name of the protagonist back to Satsujin. He had to be careful. Satsujin meant ´murderer´. It was dramatic enough.

_No one else in the class got an A. The least annoying guy in a class was Koishi-san and he was the second best after Satsujin. He was bearable. Instead, Dame, Megane, Raundo and Pikachu sucked._

Bakugo was laughing. This was so fun!

_Actually, Dame was so terrible that he had to take some support lessons. Hah!_

_After school Satsujin went to gym. By the way, he had a piercing in his left ear, it was a golden ring. And he had a black tribal tattoo in his right shoulder. His mom was okey with it. _

_Koishi joined him at the gym. He said that it was manly._

For a moment Bakugo was thinking about Kirishima. Somehow Kirishima ended up being the role model of Koishi´s character. Protagonist was a cool guy but he needed someone smart to be with.

Other characters felt a little bit useless but without them the class would be too empty.

At first Bakugo had thought writing about professional superhero but it was more difficult imagine than school-life. This environment was cozy or something.

_Satsujin stayed up late. His superpower was that he could destroy things with his hands. I´ll tell you more later._

Bakugo ended the first chapter. Then he published it on a popular fanfiction site.

A Title was:

_**KABOOM!**_

Bakugo stretched. Then he went to shower. After that he checked the forum.

No comments.

Well, maybe all the nerds were still studying.

After one hour Bakugo got a private message in a forum. It said that his fanfiction was lacking an age limit, a genre and a shipping information.

For fuck sake.

How the hell he would know about age limits? Not for children ´cos this is seriously violent masterpiece.

And genre? Action of course.

And what the hell was _shipping_?

Bakugo looked at the other fanfics. After a while he understood the term _ship_. It had something to do with romantic relationship between characters. Like All Might and Plastic Lady, for instance. What a shit.

Bakugo wrote that shippings sucks.


End file.
